For One Coffee
by D.Would
Summary: Je n'aime pas le café. Ou du moins, je n'aime pas son goût, uniquement son odeur. J'adore les moments où je me laisse enivrer par cet aromate. Et un jour, je crois que j'aimerais sans aucun doute les deux. Il suffit juste que j'y prenne goût !


_Pour_** Livioute, **_ma lectrice si gourmande de mots. Le souvenir de notre première rencontre restera figé dans un Starbucks Coffee._

**_. * ._**

**_*_**

**Starbucks Coffee***

Je n'aime pas le café, juste son odeur. Sa saveur, elle, je peux m'en passer. Son fumet, lui, me réveille. Alors je trempe mes lèvres dans ma tasse, embrassant au passage le nuage de crème saupoudré de cannelle. Mon nez est plus gourmand que ma bouche. Mon ventre plus absent que mes pensées. Alors en règle générale, pour garder les pieds sur Terre, j'opte pour un chocolat chaud. Je sens le goût du cacao me submerger. Cela me rappelle mon enfance. Ces matinées où ma bonne humeur se limitait à quelques dosettes ajoutées dans un grand bol de lait tiède. Je vois la poudre flotter à la surface quelques instants puis être engloutie par cette marée d'écume. Je rêve de faire rouler entre mes doigts des fèves bien remplies de saveur et de rêves.

Du cacao cultivé au détriment de populations locales et de l'environnement. Fruit de l'esclavage. Désormais commerce équitable. Injustice demeure. Système capitaliste se nourrit de chocolat. Je suis un maillon faible de la chaîne. Je déteste les moyens que l'on emploie pour en avoir. Mais j'oublis toutes ces horreurs une fois ceci dans ma bouche. Je fonds. Je suis moi-même esclave de cette denrée. Pas cher maintenant. Le contraire autrefois. Quelques pièces sur le comptoir me permettent de boire. Ce chocolat chaud contre l'haïssable café. Je touille l'intérieur à l'aide d'une spatule. Maelström d'odeurs. Mousse a disparue. Liquide chaud reste au fond de la tasse. Moulus les grains et mon cerveau. Breuvage délirant. Tantôt noir comme le pétrole, c'est la course de la richesse. Tantôt brun comme la terre, c'est la déchéance du peuple. Je fais partie de cette case là. Cette sous-catégorie d'humains qui adorent le chocolat, haïssent le café et qui se retrouvent, tel un rituel, au Starbucks Coffee.

Je reste là, assise, à contempler les petites gens aller et venir. Ils passent commande, s'en vont, parfois les mains vides – rupture de stock. Je ne suis pas la seule à aimer le chocolat. Je me sens chanceuse d'avoir dans mes mains une tasse encore chaude. Je n'aurai pas aimé être à leur place ; à devoir supporter cette frustration toute la journée. Je me cale plus confortablement dans mon fauteuil en chintz. Sur la table basse, mon ordinateur portable : Albert. Ma page Word ouverte qui me nargue. Pourtant, elle sait que je ne sacrifierai jamais ma tasse de chocolat pour quelques mots griffonnés ci et là. Cela peut attendre. Un chocolat chaud, lui, ne peut pas. Il refroidit – comme mon inspiration – mais ordre d'importance oblige. Je préfère largement le Starbucks Coffee. Alors je bois, mes yeux dans le vague. Flocons d'épices en tout genre. Bonbon en caramel dérobé sous la mousse. Nuage de sucre. Petite cuillère, tête immergée. Petit Albert attendra. Je l'ai trompé pour Starbucks…

Albert, c'est mon fidèle compagnon. Il n'a pas de poils ni de plumes et je lui reproche trop souvent de ne pas être recouvert de chocolat. Cela aurait été tellement plus facile ! Je n'aurai pas dû à choisir. Chocolat ou écrire. Non. Ecrire au chocolat. Police de caractère brune. Casse-Noisette en fond d'écran. Yeux chocolat. Chevelure auburn. Hermione Granger de nom. Accro au chocolat de réputation.

Petite cuillère obéissante vient papoter avec ma bouche rougie. Bouche bavarde s'ouvre. Gorge s'occupe du reste. Ma tasse me tient compagnie et verse entre mes lèvres un flot continuel de ragots. Je la laisse faire. J'ai l'habitude. Je l'aime malgré tous ses défauts. Albert, lui, ne peut pas la supporter. Il est jaloux et il fait tout pour se faire remarquer. Je me demande quelles raisons me poussent à l'amener ici, au Starbucks Coffee. Ce n'est pas qu'il est interdit. Au contraire ! Par moment, je vois d'autres Albert arriver. Oh, bien sûr, ils ne se prénomment pas tous Albert. Il y a des Robert, des Hans et parfois même des Lola ! Alors Albert en profite pour draguer Lola sur le réseau de Starbucks. Lola en redemande, son propriétaire aussi. Albert surchauffe. Starbucks le taquine en débranchant la connexion. Albert rame. Hermione râle. Lola s'isole. Elle se déconnecte. Son propriétaire lui enfile son manteau. Il fait de même avec le sien. Lola s'en va emmitouflée. Albert bug. Et moi avec.

Frappuccino sans café commandé. Il faut faire passer la pilule. Je n'en ai pas dans mon sac à main. Albert occupait trop de place. Il est en surpoids à cause de tous mes fichiers. Il devrait rougir le coquin. Liégeois délicieux. Jus d'orange encore mieux. Justement pressé. Pincé de sucre, additifs et vitamines. Gourmandises dans mon panier. Muffin à la banane. Donuts à la framboise. Estomac et Albert saturés. Je grogne de mécontentement. Je reviendrai demain. Comme Lola et son propriétaire…

.*.

Petit déjeuner frugal. Le tout à emporter. Albert toujours dans mon sac. Je crois que nous devrions prendre nos distances un moment. Le temps de se retrouver. De toute manière, il doit être malade. Ce n'est même pas l'hiver et il a attrapé un vilain virus ! Pourvu que pendant sa cure il ne perde pas trop de poids… (Cup en carton à la main, je ressors. Albert heurte Lola. Chocolat jaillit de Cup pour atterrir sur Chemise. Starbucks s'en fout pas mal que cela soit de sa faute. Chocolat nous nargue. Il s'étale. Je crois que c'est le seul à rigoler. Le propriétaire de Lola me regarde véritablement pour la première fois et j'aurais préféré qu'il s'en abstienne. Toujours. Lola et Albert s'entendent bien. Ce n'est pas la même chose pour nous, humains ; ou du moins, je pense. Chemise souillée. Chocolat a coulé. Cup rigole. Moi je fonds sous le regard indifférent de Starbucks tandis qu'Albert se réveille.

« - Chocolat ? Proposais-je en brandissant mon gobelet à moitié plein et dégoulinant. C'est moi qui paye. »

Le propriétaire de Lola ne répond rien. Je remarque que cette dernière possède également une nouvelle chemise : du haut de gamme pour les égaux d'Albert. Je ne laisse pas le temps à mon interlocuteur de répondre que je me dirige vers le comptoir.

« - Un chocolat chaud s'il vous pl-…

- Café corsé. Trancha une voix glaciale derrière mon dos. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Je déteste le café. Café est méchant. Il ne veut jamais nous laisser dormir. Le corsé est encore pire. On a un arrière-goût coincé dans le palais que seul Chocolat peut enlever. Le serveur lui tend sa consommation que je paye en guise de dédommagement. J'essais de m'esquiver en me dirigeant vers la sortie lorsqu'une main saisit mon bras. Mes yeux chocolat rencontrent le regard du propriétaire de Lola. Deux orbes métalliques qui me rappellent sournoisement l'éclat de Petite Cuillère.

« - Un café est meilleur quand on est accompagné.

- Je n'aime pas le café.

- Et par extension celui qui en boit ? Supposa faussement l'homme en face de moi. »

Je voulais répliquer mais la seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit fut le muffin à la banane de la veille. Starbucks me rendait folle au bout de quelques mois de fréquentation. Je sens Albert approuver depuis mon sac. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'obtempérer. Je suis l'inconnu vers un canapé en cuir face à une baie vitrée offrant un panoramique de la rue dans laquelle nous nous trouvions. Ici, j'avais l'impression d'être dans un salon au milieu du cadre urbain et que c'était eux la vitrine ; le zoo. Je m'assois au bord de la banquette comme si j'avais peur qu'elle me morde le postérieur. Propriétaire de Lola me jette un bref coup d'œil. Il sourit en humant son café.

Je sers Albert contre moi. Je ne veux pas qu'il me trompe pour Lola. Car on ne sait jamais avec les MVT – Maladie Virtuellement Transmissible. Mais les choses ne se passent jamais comme prévu. Lola se déshabille. Ses sous-vêtements sont sublimes. Quelques touches de couleurs sur fond noir. Elle est d'une beauté froide. Je rougis. Albert se fait vieux et usé. Il est sénile et oublie un peu tout. Hier encore, il ne reconnaissait pas le mot '' Idiomatisme''. Je me demande bien ce qui plait à Lola chez Albert. Il est sénile, amnésique et buté. Lola, quant à elle, est ingénieuse, rapide et souple. Je bouche les périphériques d'Albert. Il ne doit pas entendre qu'un jour je projette de le jeter.

« - C'est vous qui vous amusez à m'envoyer des messages différés quand je suis connecté au réseau Starbucks ? Demanda-t-il enfin.

- Albert déconne. Répondis-je. Il fait tout sans que je lui en donne la permission.

- Albert ?

- Oui, _cet_ Albert. Informai-je en brandissant mon ordinateur portable sous son nez. _Mon_ Albert qui flirt avec _votre _Lola.

- J'ignorai que mon ordinateur avait un nom. Dit-il en arquant un sourcil. »

Rien qu'en le regardant je sus quel genre d'homme il était. Ce genre d'homme qui était encore des mecs dans leur tête. Des garçons qui auraient grandi trop vite… Moi qui détestais mettre les gens dans des paquets… Oui, vous savez les paquets qu'on fait en maternelle : Les bleus avec les bleus. Les rouges avec les rouges. Les verts avec les verts. Et les jaunes avec les jaunes – ou avec ce qu'il restait. Le petit mec buvait son café. Lola lui faisait face et Albert aurait aimé être de la partie. Malheureusement, il n'était pas de sortie avec sa maladie. Et dire qu'il était muni de patchs et autres vaccins numériques…

« - Albert est dans les contacts de Lola malgré le fait qu'ils ne se connaissent pas suffisamment. Formula-t-il finalement. Un café ?

- Je dois aller travailler. Rétorquai-je de but en blanc.

- Moi aussi. Mais je trompe souvent ma secrétaire avec un Starbucks Coffee. Pas vous ?

- Je travaille à mon compte.

- Que faites-vous de votre existence chocolatée ? Interrogea-t-il avec un sourire en coin détestable.

- J'écris des livres pour enfants. Je fais… Je fais les illustrations moi-même.

- Dans ce cas, j'imagine que votre conte favori était Hansel et Gretel. Prononça ce dernier avec un ton emplit de malice. Une maison en pain d'épice, un toit en nougat, des fenêtres en sucre, une table en chocolat…

- Serait-ce une allusion à ma gourmandise ? Ripostai-je en sentant la colère s'insinuer en moi.

- Il n'y a que vous pour voir des messages cachés là où il n'y en a pas. Je vous proposais juste de m'accompagner en buvant un chocolat chaud ; chose qu'une femme normalement constituée ne refuserait pas.

- Je… Vous…

- Une tasse en cache toujours une autre. Serveur ! Un chocolat chaud pour la petite dame. Elle a besoin de se détendre. »

J'exultai. Voilà la formule que j'aurais employée en temps normal. Mais là, je tremblai de rage. Le petit mec dans un costume d'homme me lançait un sourire narquois en sirotant sa boisson caféinée. Tout à l'état brut. Pas même un nuage de crème. Sacrilège ! En fait, il ne méritait pas mon attention. On posa le chocolat chaud sur la table basse, juste devant mon nez. Tout compte fait, cette énergumène méritait bien un peu de mon temps, l'espace de quelques minutes, histoire que j'avale mon chocolat. Je savourais la première gorgée, toujours la meilleure.

« - Et vous, vous faites quoi dans la vie ?

- Je suis chargé de trouver des inventions pour améliorer la vie des Albert, Lola et compagnie. Windows 7, c'est moi.

- Même pas vrai ! Je ne vous ai pas vu dans la publicité à la télévision.

- Vous croyez vraiment qu'on va mettre en scène des cadres ? L'idée était de montrer qu'Internet et les innovations étaient accessibles à tous. Il suffisait juste d'avoir l'idée. »

Je ne pris pas la peine d'ajouter quoi que se soit tant j'étais absorbée par le contenu de ma propre tasse. Au diable les réponses toutes faites ! Monsieur Lola pianote sur son corps chromé. J'ai une idée. Albert malade. Monsieur à coté. Moi au milieu.

« - Pourriez-vous jeter un coup d'œil à mon ordinateur ?

- Il balance du chocolat chaud à la figure à intervalle régulier ? Questionna Monsieur.

- Nenni.

- Alors je veux bien jeter un coup d'œil.

- Vous êtes ce genre de type qui a toujours un tournevis sur lui ?

- Vous êtes ce genre de nana qui sait se taire si on le lui demande ? »

Je venais d'avaler un bon litre de café infecte. On n'avait pas le droit de dire ça lors d'une première rencontre. Ce n'est pas ce que l'on entendait dans un salon de thé et encore moins dans une discussion courtoise. Je me renfrogne. Je commence à regretter le fait qu'il touche Albert avec ses doigts sentant le café. On n'avait pas le droit de le souiller. Mais s'il fallait qu'on me donne le sang de quelqu'un que je déteste alors que je suis sur le point de mourir, le refuserai-je ? Je ne crois pas. Toute aide est bonne à prendre. Alors je le regarde pianoter sur mon pauvre Albert, plus courageux encore qu'à l'ordinaire. Il compose des codes, froncent les sourcils : ils sont blonds. Comme ses cheveux, avares en pigments. Puis, l'inconnu arriva sur ma page d'accueil. Il vogua de fichiers en fichiers, en ouvrant certains.

« - Excusez-moi Monsieur Lola mais ce que vous regarder relève de l'ordre privé. »

Sa bouche se tordit en un affreux sourire quand il vit les photos de mes dernières vacances au Portugal. Moi, mon maillot de bain et mes kilos en trop.

« - Je m'abstiens de tout commentaire. Dit-il malicieusement. Mais vous avez des infections dans vos photos. Vous devriez les supprimer si vous les avez toujours sur votre appareil, Madame Albert. »

C'est le matin et il est en forme. Pas moi. Je ne suis pas du matin. Il ne faut pas me parler ou encore, essayer d'avoir des réponses complètes dès l'aube. Mon cerveau végète encore. Après le déjeuner, ça va mieux. Je suis comme un vieil ordinateur. Il faut le temps de démarrage. Avant cela, je ne peux rien faire. Mes yeux se perdent et vont vers des landes inconnues. Au bout d'un moment, le petit mec me dit :

« - Je crois l'avoir réparé. Ou du moins, pour l'essentiel. N'oubliez pas de faire les mises à jour régulièrement. C'est important. »

Il referma Albert et se leva subitement. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'immerger de ma tasse de chocolat chaud qu'il avait déjà disparu. Chemise toujours sale.

.*.

Le soir même, Albert était de nouveau sur pieds. J'étais décidée à me réconcilier avec ma page Word. Je lui ai offert en cadeau une nouvelle police de caractère qu'elle accepta volontiers. Je me mis à écrire une histoire bateau à propos de voiliers. Voilier m'échappa au bout des doigts pour finir sa course en bas de la page. J'avais mon histoire. Elle n'était pas belle, juste bateau. J'étais exténuée. Je baillai. Albert ronflait. Je ferme mon fichier et tombe sur mon bureau. Là, le volet était ouvert. Un post-it jaune canari et un numéro de téléphone portable commençant par le préfixe habituel. Il fallut le temps de moudre un grain de cacao pour comprendre que c'était celui de Monsieur Lola.

« - Tu te fiches de moi Albert ? »

Pour seule réponse, il me rappela qu'il était temps de faire les mises à jour… J'allai me jeter sur mon téléphone telle une furie quand une meilleure idée germa dans mon esprit. Pas la plus lumineuse. Mais une idée tout de même. J'aillais changer de Starbucks Coffee. Fuir le pauvre mec réparateur d'ordinateurs. Il y en avait un au quartier d'à côté. Ca me prenait juste dix minutes supplémentaires pour y arriver. Un mois que le manège dura. Ce geek accro au café avait fait en sorte que son numéro ne puisse s'effacer. Puis rupture de stock dans le nouveau Starbucks qui m'obligea à retourner à l'ancien. J'y allais en catimini sur mes talons aiguilles afin d'y chercher une fournée bien chaude de muffins ainsi que le pack chocolat-jus d'orange. Le tout à emporter.

Heure de pointe. Résidus au sol. Talon tordu. Pack est tombé m'entraînant dans sa course folle. Muffin s'est cassé le nez. J'ai eu peur de brisé le mien. Postérieur à dégringolé. Jean imbibé de chocolat brûlant. Ticket de caisse noyé. Suicidées les pièces de monnaie. Moi pataugeant dans ces aliments.

J'ai envie de pleurer car le monde s'est arrêté pour contempler mes pittoresques malheurs. Je voulais juste une tasse de chocolat bordel ! J'essais de me relever comme si j'étais sur une patinoire. Je crois que les gens ont envie de rigoler. Pas moi. L'amour du chocolat me tuera. Une main se tend. Une main qui pue la caféine et que je reconnais très bien car elles ont touchées à mon Albert. Ce même Albert qui se serait foutu de moi sans aucun doute.

« - Moi la chemise, et vous le pantalon. Je crois que le chocolat ne nous aime pas. Essayez le café, vous verrez. »

Monsieur Lola me regardait, partagé dans l'attitude à devoir adopter. Il commanda un café. Pour la première fois de ma vie je le goûtais et pas seulement avec l'odorat. Il m'accompagna dehors après que je me sois fait rembourser. Mon jean ne ressemblait plus à rien mais je n'en n'avais cure. Tout ce qui comptait pour moi fut cette maudite tasse d'arabica.

« - La première fois que j'ai bu un chocolat chaud, je me suis brûlé la langue. Confia-t-il au bout d'une ou deux minutes. Le café c'est plus sécurisant et moins imprévisible. On n'aime pas au début. On le déteste. Puis, petit à petit il conquiert notre cœur avec ces manières un peu brutales. On l'apprécie puis on ne peut plus s'en passer. Il nous aide à remonter la pente dans les moments difficiles. Quand on grandit, Chocolat laisse place à Café. »

Sans m'en apercevoir, j'avais fini ma tasse. C'était la deuxième qu'il me payait et inconsciemment j'avais envie d'une troisième. Avec lui. Je l'observe et Monsieur Lola n'a pas l'air si méchant qu'il veut nous faire croire. Je souris doucement.

« - Hermione Granger, récemment convertie à l'adoration du café.

- Draco Malefoy, membre des Caféinés Anonymes. »

On se sert la main et je rougis en lisant dans ces yeux que bientôt, une poignée de mains ne lui suffira plus… J'ai trompé Albert pour Starbucks. Et Draco Malefoy a devancé ce dernier. J'esquisse un mouvement afin de m'en aller. A quelques mètres de lui, je me retourne et prononce :

« - Demain matin, rendez-vous au Starbucks Coffee. »

**FIN**

* * *

**Bêta-Lectrice **: _Bewitch_Tales_. Petit mot : bonjour bonsoir ! euh alors… n'ayant jamais fait ça –laissé un p'tit mot hors de mes fictions- l'inspiration me manque… Que dire à part que j'ai ris du début à la fin des métaphores parfaitement bien choisies, des Albert, des Lola, du côté pathétiquement risible des pensées de notre Chocolatée préférée… Ah bah ça y'est, c'est dit ! x) Excellent OS qui prouve une fois encore qu'y en a une qui n'a pas fini de nous surprendre… =P – Et excusée des possibles fautes laissées, mais j'accepte plus le rôle de lectrice que de bêta, n'étant hélas pas infaillible !

**Auteure** : _Dairy22_. J'ai dans l'espoir que cet Os vous a plut. Plus particulièrement, toi, Livioute.


End file.
